A taki piękny był plan
by Yunoha
Summary: Wolfram przygotował sobie plan, który miał ku celu zbliżyć go z narzeczonym. Tylko jak plan może się powieść, kiedy: A Yuuri się nie zjawia B Wolfram w końcu zasypia?


Patrzył z okna na swojego narzeczonego. Akurat ćwiczył z Konradem ten basketball. Nie rozumiał co było w tym takiego ciekawego. Przecież to tylko durne łapanie małej piłki, nic prostszego. Zamiast tego mógłby zrobić coś z tymi dokumentami, które powoli zaczynały się piętrzyć w jego biurze. Albo przynajmniej poświęcić trochę swojego "cennego" czasu dla narzeczonego.

Westchnął zirytowany. Przecież ta oferma nigdy nie domyśli się jego prawdziwych uczuć, nie zauważy jego ukradkowych spojrzeń, czy też nie zrozumie padających z ust dwuznacznych propozycji. Każdy już wie o do czego blondyn zmierza, tylko nie on!

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na jego szczęśliwa twarz, po czym odszedł od okna. Był już wieczór dlatego też po długiej kąpieli, czyściutki i pachnący czeka na tego durnia, jednak ten jak zwykle musi wieczorami iść sobie pograć... Agrhh!

Usiadł na łóżku, wzdychając cicho. Teraz mogłaby być najlepsza okazja na zbliżenie się do Yuuriego. Jego matka pojechała z Gretą i Anishiną, do swojego brata na dwa tygodnie. Gwendal pojechał eskortować Guntera do jakiejś tam osoby w celach dyplomatycznych i powinni wrócić za jakiś tydzień. Jednak co z tego jeśli nie ma tutaj Yuuriego?!

- Baka Yuuri – mruknął, układając się na pościeli. Zamknął oczy rozkoszując się miękkością tkaniny. Nie wiedząc kiedy zasnął. A miało być tak idealnie...

Po cichu szedł do sypialni. Nie wiedział, czy Wolfram śpi, a nie chciał go przypadkiem zbudzić. Będąc przy drzwiach pchnął je lekko, wchodząc do środka. Stanął w bezruchu, otwierając z wrażenia usta.

W każdym możliwym miejscu paliły się małe świeczki, dając nikłe, jednak w romantycznym stylu światło. Krwistoczerwone płatki róż usypane byłe od drzwi prowadząc ścieżką w stronę łóżka, gdzie zaraz się znalazł. Tam czekała go jeszcze jedna nowość. Na posłaniu, również posypanym płatkami, tym razem białych róż spał blondyn. Jednak nie był ubrany jak zawsze do spania w swoją prześwitującą długą koszulę nocną, tylko w czerwone, obcisłe majteczki, i tego samego koloru top z siateczki. Do tego wszystkiego na nadgarstkach i kostkach miał bransolety z białego futerka, a jego smukłą szyję zdobiła srebrna obróżka z małym brylantem na środku. Całość prezentowała się cudnie.

Przenosząc swój wzrok na twarz chłopaka zobaczył lekko zaróżowione od snu policzki i rozkosznie rozchylone usteczka.

- Piękny... – szepnął cicho, by po chwili oblać się rumieńcem, na to co powiedział. Mimo iż zawsze powtarzał sobie, że te narzeczeństwo jest przez przypadek i nie jest gejem, więc nie kocha blondyna, to teraz nie mógł się powstrzymać od skosztowania tych słodkich warg.

Pochylił się nad nim trochę niepewnie, sprawdzając czy przypadkiem się nie zbudził. Nie widząc żadnej reakcji z jego strony przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej tak, że stykali się nosami. Czuł jak jego serce bije galopem w jego piersi, zapewne spowodowany przypływem adrenaliny w jego krwi. Starał się jednak nie zwracać na to uwagi, to też przybliżył się bardziej, muskając jego wargi. Dopiero po chwili odważył się na troszkę głębszy pocałunek. Jedną ręką tymczasem pogładził blondyna po ramieniu przechodząc powolnymi ruchami na tors i brzuch masując go delikatnie przez materiał jego odzieży...

Nie spodziewał się, że jego usta mogą być takie kuszące, że nie będzie mógł się powstrzymać. W jego głowie latała jakaś zdesperowana myśl, że jeszcze nic się nie stało i ma jeszcze szansę na wycofanie się, jednak on odgonił ta myśl przechodząc z pocałunkami na twarz chłopaka, przechodząc stopniowo w dół.

W pewnym momencie poczuł jak blondyn porusza się lekko, a zaraz potem usłyszał cichy jęk wychodzący z jego ust. Zamarł na tamtą chwilę odrywając się od odsłoniętego fragmentu szyi, patrząc z przerażeniem na twarz Wolframa, który patrzył w jego kierunku jeszcze zamglonym wzrokiem.

- Ja... ja ci mogę to wszystko wyjaśnić – szepnął cicho, cofając się kawałek ze strachu. Dopiero teraz do niego dotarło co zrobił, na co stał się cały czerwony.

Zielonooki uśmiechnął się jedynie, wyciągając ręce i przyciągając go do siebie, by złączyć swoje usta w pocałunku. Zamruczał nie czując żadnego sprzeciwu ze strony narzeczonego.

Musiał przyznać, że nie spodziewał się, iż to właśnie on może wszystko zacząć, mimo to był zadowolony z takiego, a nie innego obrotu spraw. Tak bardzo o tym marzył.

Otworzył zachęcająco wargi, z czego czarnooki od razu skorzystał, penetrując tak swoim językiem. W tym czasie jasnowłosy zaczął ściągać z narzeczonego górną część odzieży, a gdy uporał się z nią oderwał się od Shibuyi, popychając go na plecy.

Chłopak krzyknął cicho zaskoczony patrząc jak bishounen, - jak pomyślał o nim przyich pierwszym spotkaniu - pochyla się nad nim, składając na jego klatce piersiowej pocałunki, by zaraz wziąć w usta jeden sutek, gdy drugi podszczypywał palcami.

Słysząc jego westchnienia i jęki uśmiechnął się lekko, wolną ręką odpinając guzik i zamek spodni, a następnie wyciągnął spod materiału bokserek męskość Yuuriego, od razu zaczynając są pobudzać ręką i wodzić sowim językiem po trzonie. Robiąc to cały czas patrzył w oczy swojemu kochankowi, którego zamglony podnieceniem wzrok patrzył na to z coraz większym pożądaniem. Po chwili mógł zobaczyć i poczuć, jak usta blondyna ochoczo pochłaniają jego penisa, by od razu zacząć poruszać szybko głową w górę i w dół.

- Wolfu, ja... j-już nieee...! – krzyknął, praktycznie natychmiast wytryskając w wnętrzu jego warg. Zielonooki nie zastanawiając się wiele połknął nasienie swojego króla, ściągając przy okazji swoją bieliznę, a resztę spermy, która nie połknięta spływała teraz po jego brodzie nabrał na dwa palce i po chwili bezruchu przystawił je sobie do tyłeczka, nabijając się na nie. Poruszał miarowo palcami, chcąc się jak najbardziej przygotować do stosunku ze swoim ukochanym.

Shibuya patrzył na to jak zahipnotyzowany. Te palce poruszające się w blondynie. Jego lekko rozchylone usta łapiące powietrze, przymknięte oczy i zarumienione policzki, sprawiały, że jego penis znów zaczął budzić się do życia, stając dumnie... O matko! Wolfram był w tej chwili taki seksowny!

- Aaach...! – wyrwało mu się, gdy palcami trafił w To miejsce. Dołożył trzeci palec i po kilku takich ruchach, wyciągnął je z siebie odwracając się tyłem do Yuuriego, wypiął pupę w jego stronę, czekając, aż w niego wejdzie.

- Na pewno tego chcesz? – spytał, podchodząc do niego i gładząc dłońmi jego pośladki. Mimo, iż chciał tego jak nigdy nie był pewien, czy przypadkiem Wolfram nie robi tego, bo on sam zaczął.

- Wejdź we mnie Yuuri! – krzyknął, wypinając się jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, w jego stronę. Zadrżał czując jak członek powoli wsuwa się w jego rozciągnięte mięśnie odbytu.

Gdy wszedł w niego cały zatrzymał się, gładząc go delikatnie, z czułością po plecach. Poruszył się w nim lekko przytulając się do pleców swojego kochanka. Jego ruchy były wolne, jak gdyby bał się, że szybsze ruchy mogą zrobić mu krzywdę.

- Yu-Yuuri, proszę cię s-szybciej...! – stęknął cicho, wychodząc biodrami naprzeciw, tym samym mocniej nabijając się na jego penisa, przez co jęknął z przyjemności.

- Odwróć się do mnie – szepnął wychodząc z niego i czekając, aż chłopak spełni jego prośbę. Gdy to się stało ułożył blondyna na pościeli, po czym wszedł w niego szybkim ruchem, na co zielonooki syknął cichuteńko z bólu, czego na jego szczęście nie usłyszał czarnowłosy, który od razu zaczął się w nim szybko ruszać.

Przy każdym jego mocniejszym pchnięciu słyszał jak blondyn jęczy, czy wzdycha z rozkoszy. On sam pozwalał sobie wydawać z siebie takie dźwięki.

W którymś momencie poczuł, jak ścianki odbytu tak podniecająco zaciskają się spazmatycznie wokół jego penisa, a chwile później sam blondyn dochodzi z krzykiem na ustach. Yuuri zrobił jeszcze kilka chaotycznych pchnięć, po czym doszedł w nim.

Pocałował jego rozchylone usta, zębami chwytając lekko dolną wargę blondyna, w międzyczasie wychodząc z niego powoli i ostrożnie.

- Yuuri, muszę ci coś powiedzieć - mruknął po kilku minutach bezczynnej ciszy, gdy leżeli na łóżku pod kołdrą przytuleni do siebie. Obydwoje nago. Yuuri pomógł mu ze ściąganiem rzeczy, co zakończyło się kolejnym stosunkiem.

- Coś się stało? – spytał, patrząc na niego z czułością. Cmoknął go w czoło.

- Kocham cię... – Pocałował go z pasją, co chłopak od razu odwzajemnił.

- Ja ciebie też kocham... Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo...


End file.
